Dum Mee Mee
Dum Mee Mee is a special edition Baby Shopkin from Season Two. Bio Dum Mee Mee: A peacekeeper that was born to shop! She's no dummy when it comes to stopping tears! Personality Dum Mee Mee is a Great Western pannier tank Shopkin. Her real name is Montague, but she is usually called Dum Mee Mee, which she prefers. This is said to be because she waddles, though she does not really. Dum Mee Mee knows how to hold her own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any Shopkins that might get ideas above their station and try to order her or others about; as a result of this and her strength, most tank Shopkins look up to her, though she has never gotten along particularly well with Cheeky Chocolate, until the seventeenth season episode The Cheeky Way and has since established a firm relationship with her. However, her moral code is not perfect and often favours fairness to kindness, like when she asserted to Apple Blossom that Cheeky Chocolate deserved her comeuppance at the scrapyard. She likes things to run like clockwork, without problems, or interruptions, which makes her a very efficient and loyal Shopkin. She takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon her, particularly in her role of running her own branch line with Toasty Pop, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Dum Mee Mee is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. She is very proud of her noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the annoyance of other Shopkins. She strongly admires Sippy Sips and enjoyed talking "Great Western" with her when she visited the North Western Railway. Dum Mee Mee is often welcoming of newcomers, even most Shopkins, in spite of having lies told about her by Yolanda Yo-Yo not long after her arrival. She will often support the underdog, stick up for her friends and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally she does have the "Tank Shopkin sense" of teasing the bigger Shopkins such as Putrid Pizza. Dum Mee Mee is also known to have a rivalry with Strawberry Kiss, but she has earned the respect of the bigger Shopkins and has firm friendships with Peppa-Mint, Apple Blossom, Toasty Pop, Saucy Pan, Brianne Banana, Kylie Cone, and Wally Water. Appearance Dum Mee Mee is a white pacifier/dummy with a yellow and teal star-speckled handle. In her hand she holds a rattle. She has her own white pacifier/dummy in her mouth. Her variant is a yellow pacifier/dummy with a pink and white handle and her own yellow pacifier/dummy and rattle in her mouth and hand. Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) Trivia *Some toys of Dum Mee Mee have eyebrows and some don't. The reason for this is unknown. *She also has a very small hole on her underside, smaller than any other Shopkin. The reason is also unknown. *On her classic and translucent charm, her colors are swapped around. Gallery IMG_2205.JPG|Dum Mee Mee toy IMG_2206.JPG|Dum Mee Mee variant toy IMG_2207.PNG|Dum Mee Mee collector's tool artwork IMG_2208.PNG|Dum Mee Mee collector's tool variant artwork Category:Characters Category:Shopkins